1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to synchronous circuits and more particularly to numerically-controlled oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerically-controlled oscillators (NCO's) are often used for timing digitization of analog signals, among many other uses. For example, NCO's are configured to generate a clock of a particular frequency from a reference clock by dividing a higher-speed reference clock down to the particular frequency. Typically, a NCO with a higher-frequency reference/input clock may achieve a more accurate output frequency with less jitter compared to a NCO with a lower-frequency input clock. However, a NCO with a higher-frequency input clock may consume more power.